House of Anubis Season 3: The Reawakening
by Sienna101
Summary: Summer holiday is over, and all the Anubis residents are back. Except for one that is. Nina has mysteriously decided not to come back, instead there's a new girl, and she's american. Narrated by: Amber Patricia Eddie
1. Train Ride- Amber

1a House of Gone

Chapter 1

Train Ride

Amber

Amber sat on the train looking out the window; she was surprised, about how fast the summer had gone. Truthfully most of it she spent going shopping in London, but she had some other fun times, like going to France with daddy, visiting Mara and Patricia, and Joy as well. Joy seemed to be more likable these days, perhaps it was because she had finally given up trying to go after Fabian. She hoped Joy wouldn't suddenly turn back to annoyingly evil once she saw Nina and Fabian together.

The train finally pulled into the station; Amber stood up, and grabbed her purse and carry on. Stepping off the train, she realized how nice it was outside. The sun was shining and the birds chirping, all of that was going to be ruined, going back to creepy towers, and victor. That man seriously needed to stop wearing that ridiculous trench coat.

It took her a while for her to get her bags, 4 suitcases, full of shoes, clothes, sheets and other things to make her life at Anubis bearable. Then she had to hail a cab, which took _forever_. After a while she was relaxing in the back of a car, headed to the school.

When the car pulled out in front of Anubis house Amber bouncing with excitement, she was going to see Nina and Fabian, and Patricia and Alfie (She still wasn't entirely sure if they were together or not) she was even excited to see Jerome (Just a smidge).

Amber grabbed her purse and her carry-on, letting the taxi man take the rest in. She bounded up the steps and threw open the door, then the next. The grand hall was sparkling clean, as always. Trudy was walking down the stairs excitedly, "Amber, sweetie!" She said "How are you?"

"Wonderful as always Trudes!" She replied as the man brought in the rest of the bags, she paid him and he was off. "I went shopping and…" Amber thought for a moment, "That's about it."

Trudy smiled and started to take two of the suitcases up stairs "There's food in the living room!" she called "Help yourself!"

Amber walked into the living room, where Eddie and Fabian were already sitting.

"Fabian, Eddie!" She squealed, they smiled and she gave each a quick hug.

"Is anyone else here?" she asked, looking around as if they were all hiding.

"No," Fabian said, looking a tad gloomy, "Did you hear from Nina at all?"

Nina hadn't kept in touch at all, Amber felt as if she was being avoided "No, I thought you would." She commented "You are together and all."

Fabian shook his head; he looked genuinely worried "I haven't heard from her since end of term, when, you know." He looked to Eddie nervously

"Yeah" said Eddie glancing at the cellar door, "I've tried to forget that myself."

"Maybe, she lost her cell or something." Amber offered, trying to stay positive. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Hello Humans" She heard Alfie call from the hall "Bow Down to the great Alfredo." Alfie came strutting through the double doors.

Amber smiled and gave him a hug, although he smelt like he put too much cologne on. "Hi Alfie, how was your summer?" she asked

"Oh you know, my dad made me come to his office every day to show me what true initiative looks like." He said with mock glee.

Fabian laughed "Did he though?"

Alfie grinned "Not one bit."

They sat around and talked, while more people came, Jerome, Mara, Patricia and Joy. When Patricia came in, she looked unsure at Eddie, like she didn't know if she was supposed to kiss him or not.

Another hour passed and Nina still hadn't arrived, the other members of Sibuna, kept glancing at each other quizzically, still trying to decide where Nina was.

Trudy came into the Living room, "Well, we better get started on supper!" she said, "I've cooked up a feast for you all." Alfie did a little jig, and started to sing "Trudy is Awesome!"

"Amber, Patricia, and Fabian," Trudy said, "I need you to set the table," Amber sighed and got up, she thought it would be about Nina. She never was this late. The shuffled into the kitchen and started to pull out silver ware. Eddie called "Well, this is boring, I'm going to try to get a little more me time before the studying starts." He started to walk out, opening the door, when there was a crash and squeal.

"Nina!" Amber shrieked and ran into the hall Patricia and Fabian behind her. Although it wasn't Nina, this girl had dark skin and frizzy black hair, No one said anything as the girl said, "Oh great." The girl was American. She leaned down to pick up the box she dropped, "I'm KT by the way." Eddie was staring at her, like he knew her. "Okay" she said "Which is it? You've never seen a girl before, or do I have spinach in my teeth?"

"You're the girl in my dreams" Eddie said,

"Woah, hold on." Amber said stepping forward, "Who the heck are you? And where is Nina?"

KT smiled and held out her hand "Kara Tatianna Rush, KT for Short."

Amber didn't take the hand instead, she glared at KC. The looked to her right, Patricia was glaring at Eddie, while Fabian looked like he was going to be sick.

"I will not let this happen." Patricia said, she ran up the stairs, and Amber followed.

"Victor!" Patricia yelled, bursting into his office, victor was petting Corbiar.

"Where's Nina?" Patricia asked,

"She decided not to return this year, now leave." He said giving her one of his glares.

"Enough games, what did you do to her?" Amber asked

"I did nothing to her, Amber, now leave."

"Oh yeah?" Patricia cut in, "Need I remind you about the chosen one incident?"

"Patricia, that was in the past. Anyhow, the cup was destroyed; it's gone now we don't need her."

Patricia glared at him, she looked like she was going to throw a fit.

More to Come!


	2. Juice Attack- KT

1a House of absence

Chapter 2

Juice Attack

KT

KT watched as the red head ran upstairs followed by the blond. She turned back to the boy, "What did you say?" she asked in disbelief, most boys dreamed about a girl after they met her, after all. KT was certain she had never seen him in her life.

The boy went red, "Oh. Nothing. I'm Eddie by the way." He held out his hand, KT smiled and shook it.

"Oh! There you are!" A voice said behind her, she turned, a plump woman, with a warm smile, was walking from the kitchen,

"I see you've met some of our students, did you all introduce yourselves?" She asked looked them in the eyes. They quickly introduced themselves and then walked back into the living room.

"And I am Trudy, your house mother, I cook, clean, and make sure you all do your homework." Trudy said with a smile "Now I'll just show you you're room , they walked up the stairs, to her right an man was arguing with the girls she had seen earlier.

"Oh that's Victors office" Trudy seemed to read her mind, "And The red haired girl is Patricia, the other Amber."

KT nodded and let Trudy lead her to one of the rooms, "Amber is going to be your roommate, I think she's already claimed that bed," Trudy said pointing to the side of the room, that was mostly occupied by suitcases.

KT turned to her side of the room, she had a bed a nightstand and a dresser, It wasn't much but she liked it.

"I'll leave you to unpack." Trudy said, and left KT alone.

KT dug into her pocket, and pulled out a key, it wasn't like normal house keys, it had a weird head, her grandfather had given it to her after he died, and instructed her to come here, but why?

"Well gramps." She muttered "I'm here."

A knock came on the door, she turned swiftly to see Eddie there.

"Hey." He said, "I was wondering something."

KT gave him a quizzical look, "What do you want to know?" she asked

"What do you know about the Osirion, or The Chosen one?"

KT went white, she had heard of that before, her gradfather's last words were "find the Osirion." It had been bugging her so much.

"No!" she said quickly "I haven't heard of that," she was lying through her teeth, but she still wasn't sure if this guy was totally sane.

Eddie gave her a suspicious look but said "Alright then. I guess I'll be going."

KT gave a sigh of relief, another thing she was told by her grandfather "Do not tell anyone."

KT continued to unpack, it didn't take long, all she had to do was make the bed, put clothes away then try to make her space look like she actually lived in it.

It wasn't long before she met Amber. Amber came in, looking slightly annoyed, she gave KT a glare, she had gotten enough of those today.

"I hope you know that I don't like you, and that we can never be friends." She said her back turned to KT, putting up some of those twinkly lights, the British called them fairy lights.

"I don't see why not." KT protested; Amber turned toward her and gave her another glare,

"We can't be friends. Period." She said, and then continued to decorate her side of the room.

KT moodily shoved her key back into her jeans pocket. Soon it was dinner, KT hoped that everyone wasn't going to be as rude as this morning. Sadly, she was wrong.

KT walked into the dining room, everyone had gotten quiet, observing her like she was a mildly interesting but really corny TV show. One of the girls, whose name she thought to be Mara, smiled at her, the girl sitting next to her, Joy, gave a little wave. The attention slowly turned away from KC as she took a seat at the table.

"That used to be Nina's seat," She overheard Patricia say to Joy.

They ate dinner, although KT didn't say a word. The only people who seemed to be talking were Alfie, Jerome, Mara and Joy, the others kept glancing over at her as if she was not to be trusted.

"So, who's first up on the chores?" The boy at the end of the table asked, she vaguely remembered his name to be Fabian.

Mara spoke up, "I think its Patricia and Ni-" She stopped herself "Patricia and KT."

Patricia looked like she was going to scream, KT looked around the table hoping someone would speak up and offer to trade places. No one did.

The meal passed in agonizing silence, not even Alfie, who KT had pinned as a wisecracking prankster, said a word.

When KT was helping clean up, Patricia confronted her, "Alright. Give it up. What do you know?" KT thought she was referring to the Osiron business and said quickly "Nothing, Nothing at all."

"Lair."

"I am not!"

"You're hiding something. What is it?"

"Nothing! I'm not hiding anything!" KT started to walk to the kitchen but Patricia quickly stepped in front of her, "Stop it!" KT pleaded

"Not until you tell me what you know!"

"Maybe you should stop being such a hostile snoop!" KT snapped

Patricia looked furious, in one quick motion; she grabbed a glass of orange juice on the counter, and splashed it in KT's face. KT gave a yelp. The orange juice dripping down her face, no one else was in the room, so no one could stick up for her. KT turned quickly and fled from the room, determined not to let Patricia win.

Amber was in their room, getting ready for bed, when she saw KT she gave a sympathetic smile and asked "Patricia?"

KT pursed her lips and nodded, taking off her jacket which now smelt like oranges.

"Yeah." Amber said, getting in bed "She does that a lot."

END OF EPISODE 1A: HOUSE OF GONE


End file.
